


Small Reprieve

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [1]
Category: Original Works
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Gentle, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, dnd theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: A short break for them.(Fantasy)
Relationships: Ghost/Theo
Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Small Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy some original content!
> 
> [Please click here to see what they look like!](%E2%80%9C)

Ghost yawned and stretched, pushing his chair back a little bit as he finalized the last bit of his documents. It’d been another long day of trying to track down more leads on Theo’s pendant. They’d settled in the city after a promising lead led them to this place but after reaching their destination, their lead went cold and Ghost was tasked with starting all over again. Well. He gave himself the task. Especially after seeing the slight disappointment in his ever cheery companion’s face. What kind of researcher could he be if he couldn’t even keep a strong lead? Shaking the thoughts away, he leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. The chair groaned slightly under the sudden movement and he paused to let it settle, letting his eyes slip shut for a moment. He needed a nap. His eyes felt heavy with exhaustion and his head was starting to hurt. Opening his eyes, he tipped his head back further to look to where he had last seen Theo lounging on the chaise.

“The-” Ghost quickly clamped his mouth shut as he found the other fast asleep, one arm thrown over the back and one leg hanging off the side.

There was a book dangling from his fingers that was basically touching the floor, making Ghost huff. He quietly stood up, brushing his hair over his shoulder before he stepped over to Theo and took the book carefully from his hand. He marked the other’s page before shutting it and setting it on the table before he turned back to his traveling partner. It was rare to see Theo so quiet. Even in the man’s sleep he was usually kicking about or mumbling, so to see him peacefully sleeping and silent was intriguing. Slipping just a tad closer, Ghost watched Theo sleep for a few moments as he weighed his options of waking the man up to bring him back to their room at the inn or just to let him sleep for the time being. 

He wasn’t aware of his traitorous hand moving forward to lightly stroke through Theo’s hair as he thought on what to do. Theo didn’t even move as fingers carded through his hair. Ghost was slightly surprised once he caught onto what he was even doing. 

_Interesting._ He thought in slight amusement. 

Theo must have been exhausted if he wasn’t even reacting to this. There was just enough room for Ghost to sit next to Theo’s hip and he sat down gingerly as he didn’t want to potentially wake the other. He paused, waiting for a reaction and when he got none, he went back to threading his fingers through Theo’s hair. The action was soothing even for himself and he caught himself yawning a few times, his eyelids drooping a bit. His hand slowly stopped before it slid down to gently cradle Theo’s face, his thumb moving in a gentle slide against the other’s cheek. 

He could let the other sleep for now. He drew his hand back, using it to cover another yawn before it was choked off as an arm wrapped around his waist and tugged him down into a warm embrace. He didn’t fight it as he was wrapped up in two arms, the warmth immediately pulling him into slumber. The last though running through his head before he fell deeper in sleep was that now he knew why Theo had been so still.

_Fucker was awake the entire time._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for updates!  
> [Shugo_Ookami](https://twitter.com/shugo_ookami?lang=en)


End file.
